


Strange Love

by Elphie177



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe, DCCU - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Lies, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, idk how this will end up fitting in birds of prey oops lol, maybe smut in later chapters we shall see, pre bop, wrote this cuz Ewan Mcgregor made me fall in love with a character I never cared about before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphie177/pseuds/Elphie177
Summary: Roxanne has lived in Gotham all her life and has hated most of her time there. She is a waitress in a restaurant that she hates and lives in a crappy apartment she can barely afford as is. One night she decides she needs a drink, which leads her to meet Roman Sionis who becomes smitten with her. She is hesitant at first, but eventually opens up to him, but what will happen when she finds out who he truly is?
Relationships: Black Mask/ Original Female Character, Roman Sionis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> So my impression from birds of prey is that no one really knows Sionis is this big mobster like that's kept under wraps? But if that isn't the case then it is for this fic lol. I really loved Ewan's portrayal of the character so I decided to write a fic for it, I haven't written a fic in a while so I hope everyone enjoys!

"Can I take your order?" Roxanne asks the older customer at the table.

''Uh yes, I'll have a cheeseburger with American cheese, onions, ketchup, light mayo and no lettuce" 

"Sounds good, anything else?" She asks.

He gives her a suspicious look "Aren't you going to write that down?' 

"Oh no sir don't worry, I've been a waitress for a while now. I'm good at memorizing orders" She assures him. 

"Uh I don't trust you not messing up my order, please write it down" 

"Sir, I can promise you-"

''Get a notepad. Now" Her lipped twitched in annoyance at the way he commanded her to do that. She really wishes she could be able to punch him in the face, or at least tell him off.

"Of course, sir" She gives him the fakest smile in the world.

She goes and gets one of the notepads and a pen. She begins to write down his order.

"So my order was a cheeseburger with-"

"American cheese, onions, ketchup, light on the mayo and no lettuce. Did I forget anything?" Her voice was overly friendly and higher pitched than normal, trying to hide her annoyance.

"No, you didn't," He said grumpily. 

"Great, that'll be coming right up" she gave him another fake smile.

Roxanne could not stand this job. The shitheads she has to deal with certainly is not worth minimum wage, but after months of continuous rejections from other jobs, she knows she just has to settle for this. She could only dream of better things.

"Hey, Roxanne, any plans for tonight?" Her coworker, Rachel asks her.

"Sleep" Is all she said as she wipes down a table.

"Me and a couple of my girls are gonna get a drink once I get off work. You should come"

"I don't know man, I'm pretty fucking tired," She tells her. 

"Well, if you change your mind we'll be at that Roman Sionis's club" 

"Ugh, Roman Sionis? That guy is a shithead" She says with disgust.

"What did Roman Sionis ever do to you?" Rachel says teasingly. 

"I just hate all these rich idiots who got everything handed to them and now think they're hot shit"

"Aw don't be so mean" Rachel laughs.

"Mean? That's a weird way of saying honest" Roxanne breaks a smile.

"Alright, but if you change your mind you'll know where we'll be.

"I'll think about it" Is all she says in return.

When Roxanne gets home at around 10 she tries to go to sleep, but can't. Maybe she isn't as tired as she said she was.

She debates for a good ten minutes if she should go out. She knows she could use a fucking drink, but on the other hand, she had to get up early tomorrow for work. Working at that shithole was bad as it is, but working there hungover is even more painful.

"Alright, I won't go," She says to herself. But, then she starts thinking again. When was the last time she went out?

"Fuck it, I need a drink," She says out loud. She puts on some makeup, attempt to doll herself up a little with her cheap makeup and puts on jeans with a black tube top. Giving herself a look in the morning she decides that's good enough.

She decides just to walk there considering it isn't that far and she doesn't feel like getting an Uber. When she walks the music is blaring and people are partying it up. It isn't exactly her normal type of crowd, but who cares. All she needs is a drink.

She takes out her phone to text Rachel 'I decided to come out, where you at?'

Then she sees an open seat at the bar and decides to get the fun started. 

"I'll have a Margarita " She tells the bartender.

Her phone buzzes and she looks to see a next from Rachel. 'Oh, girl I'm so sorry. I got sick I think its food poisoning :(' 

"God fucking dammit," Roxanne says to herself after reading the text. The one time she agrees to go out and this happens. All she replies is that she hopes she feels better.

A man who reeks of alcohol sits down next to her. If he even attempts to talk to her she will literally explode.

"Hey, pretty thing " He says to her, going too close to comfort.

So she doesn't explode, but she wished she did so she doesn't have to deal with this guy. She says nothing in response to him.

"Want me to buy you a drink?" He asks, and she just glares at him.

"I'll take that as a yes" He goes to order her a drink.

"I already ordered my own fucking drink already, but thanks " She blurts out before he can order the drink.

"Jeez, you sure seem like you need another"

"I'll decide that" She snaps back.

"Aw, don't be so mean. Be a good girl" He coos and she looks at him with disgust.

"About you be a good person and leave me alone" 

"Don't be so mean" he puts her arm around her.

"Get away from me" She yells.

"Oh my god relax " he says as he backs away a little. 

"What's going on here?" Roxanne hears a voice and she turns around to see a man in a gorgeous red suit behind them. Oh my god was that Bruce Wayne? She thought to herself, and then quickly realized it was the other shithead rich guy. Roman Sionis 

"This girl is being a real bitch " The guy says to him.

"It looks to me that you're bothering this poor girl" Roman replies.

Roxanne is looking at the conversation happening before her with a confused expression. Why on Earth is Roman Sionis standing up for her? Why does he even care?

"No, I was just trying to buy her a drink"

"And I already ordered a drink myself" She snaps.

Roman smirks at her and looks back in disgust at the drunken man.

"Zsasz" he calls, and the man she could only assume was Zsasz came to his side.

"Please take this man out, he was bothering this lovely young lady " Roman says, and Roxanne rolled her eyes at his attempt of flattering her. 

"Wait, I didn't do anything, " The man says clearly confused. Zsasz pulls him out of his seat and starts talking him to the door and the guy is just rambling drunken nonsense.

"I'm sorry about that, dollface " Roman tells her, and she just shrugs. The bartender gives her, her drink and she thanks him.

Roman takes the seat next to her, and she just looks down at her drink. She has no idea why he is sitting down next to her, why wouldn't he just go back to wherever he was?

"What's your name?" He asks her.

"Roxanne " She tells him, and she hopes he'd leave her alone.

"Roxanne " He says to himself "Do people call you Roxie?"

"Nope"

"Can I?" He asks.

"Nope"

He chuckles "You seem to be a little feisty, I like that"

"You're the first"

He laughs again "My name Is Roman, by the way, Roman Sionis" 

"I know" She takes a sip of her drink.

"So you've heard of me?" 

"I'm at your fucking club, of course, I have" She wasn't gonna buy into this whole humble act. Everyone in Gotham knew Roman Sionis. 

"That's some mouth you have " He says to her, and she looks alert. Is he really trying to flirt with her? 

"Did you really kick out that guy creeping on me just so you could creep on me instead?" She had to admit Roman was far better looking than the other guy, but he was also a lot older than her. She was only 23 and he was probably in his 40s or something. So in her book that makes him a creeper.

"I'm just making conversation" 

"You don't have to" She turns away.

"I've been watching you since you walked in. What are you doing here all alone?" He asks and leans in closer.

"My coworker invited me out but got sick so she ditched" She shrugged.

"What a bitch " he says, that makes her laugh.

"Where do you work?" He asks.

"Some shithole restaurant in Gotham" 

"There's a lot of those you have to be more specific" 

She laughs "I really don't like talking about my job"

"That bad?"

"Ya know that shithead who was in here talking to me? Deal with those types of guys all goddamn day" She takes another sip of her drink.

"Ew, that's awful. I bet your boyfriend doesn't like that" She stops herself from rolling her eyes at him subtly asking if she has a boyfriend.

"Oh yeah he fucking hates it, he gets really pissed " She wanted just to mess with him a little bit.

She seems him twitch "Oh, he does?"

"No, but I imagine he would if he was real" She smiles, and she sees his face calm when he realized she was just messing with him.

He laughs "So, you don't have a boyfriend?"

"God no, I'm too much of a mess for any man to handle" She takes the last sip of her drink.

He looks her up and down "I don't know about that"

There was a moment of eye contact before his eyes began to linger on her body.

"Eyes are up here, old man " She says abruptly 

He looks offended "I am not an old man"

"Yes you are" 

"I am not"

"Keep telling yourself that" 

"I'll prove it " He tells her.

She gives him a look "Oh you will?"

"I sure will and can"

"How are you gonna prove it?" She asks, sorta interested.

he leans closer towards her "Dance with me" he whispers.

She laughs in his face "I am not drunk enough to dance with you" 

"A shot of tequila for the lady" He orders the bartender. 

Roxanne smirks. She doesn't know why she is still continuing whatever this little flirtation is with shithead Roman Sionis, maybe she's just bored besides she'll probably never talk to him again. She'll just have a little fun tonight. 

She takes the shot. He's looking at her with a deep interest.

"Still not drunk enough" 

"Another shot" He orders the bartender.

And so she takes. 2 shots later and she is on the dance floor with Roman fucking Sionis.

At first, it was just typical party dancing, but then he started to bring her closer to him. 

they began to sway together, she had no idea why she was doing this. She should pull away and go home, but she's drunk and he feels warm.

He pulled away a little bit and held her face in his hands. 

"You have such a pretty face, Roxie" He gently caresses her cheek with his thumb.

"I thought I said not to call me that" She furrowed her brows. 

"Yeah, but I can do what I want" 

He leans in to kiss her and her eyes widen, uh oh she is not gonna kiss him. He has gone too far, she pushes him away hard and he accidentally bumps into someone.

The look he gives her is of shock and anger. He clearly is someone who isn't used to not getting what he wants.

"Nice meeting you " She says and makes a run for it.

"Wait, don't go!" he yells and attempts to go after her, but loses her in the crowd

Once Roxanne is outside, she begins to walk home and all she can wonder is what the fuck just happened tonight.


End file.
